Sorceror Start
by Moana Jay
Summary: At Circe's Island, Annabeth chooses to follow Circe, leaving Percy to be stuck as a guinea pig. Sent to New Orleans he meets some faces new and old. (Slight add-ins from all of Rick Riordan's series)
1. Chapter I

Light filtered across the floor in golden rays, dancing in tune with the gentle breeze and swaying curtains. Beyond the window was a beach with crystal blue water and sparkling sand.

Yet no matter the tropical view and the peaceful setting, Percy was freaking out. He needed to just reach Riptide, if he could get his hands around the ancient sword everything will be all right. His brain stopped for a second, then what? He didn't even have hands!

He just had to accept the fact, Annabeth was the only person able to get them out of this situation. However the thought wasn't at all reassuring. Currently Annabeth was staring, gobsmacked at herself in the mirror.

"W-Wha, h-how." Annabeth stammered, her perfectly outlined lips currently in a perfect O. "Magic my dear, stay with me and you'll look like this every day! Perfect beyond reason,powerful, strong, . . . independent." Circe purred her voice silky and soft, leading Annabeth into her trap.

Annabeth shifted her weight, turning, watching as her recently acquired clothes swished softly around her frame. Percy felt fear spiral in his gut for the first time. Fear, for the first time in this quest. When he lost Tison, he was told he had to come here, determination, and now . . . fear.

Annabeth always the voice of reason was falling, failing. Without her Percy didn't even know what to do. He decided nothing left to do except to make as much noise as possible.

With a loud squeak he started to scratch as the cage, claws screeching, dragging across the golden bars. He started to run around in circles, making sawdust fly up, ignoring the other rodents that resided with him. Annabeth looked over, her eyes glazed, her mouth still open. Circe looked over too, however her expression was one of disgust and annoyance.

"Men," she sneered her voice dropping into a low growl. " Always trying to draw the attention back to themselves." She sniffed and walked over picking up a gold embroidered cloth and made an action as if to cover the cage.

"Wait!" Annabeth called, her voice sharp, fueling a spark of hope in Percy. "Wait," she murmured lower "Please don't" Percy just stared. 'Please don't?' he thought. That's it? The Annabeth he knew would have never said please preferring to use a dagger to do the quick thinking.

Circe frowned and with robotic movements she set the cloth down. "As you wish." Circe said her voice disjointed and jerky. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Percy froze, would she shoot him with her magic again?With a angelic smile she opened her eyes and swept to Annabeth's side.

"It's really not a hard choice." Circe murmured placing her well manicured hands on Annabeth's shoulders, drawing her attention back to the gilded mirror.

"But, what can you offer me that Camp Half-Blood cannot?" Annabeth asked. "Other than beauty." she amended quickly. Circe nodded slightly as if she expected that reaction.

"I can give you the choice of individuality, of being yourself, surrounded by your sisters in magic." Circe crowed her skirt fluffing up.

"Witchcraft." Annabeth murmured the glazed look overcoming her eyes again.

"Another thing the men used to push us down. Without us they will be nothing! We feed them, nurture them, make sure they stay healthy. We even give birth to them." Circe said her voice rising with passion.

"True, I never liked how I was always pushed down. Percy got all the credit." Annabeth murmured. Percy froze, was she talking about the earlier quest? But she never told him! If she felt pushed down she could have talked to him!

"Per Usual, taking all the credit." Circe snarled, her voice dripping with venom and anger. Annabeth nodded slightly.

"But I don't want him to die, what will happen to him?" Annabeth asked turning toward Circe.

"He hardly deserves your sentiment, however he will be sent to the mainland, adored by small children. Living a peaceful life." Circe murmured squeezing Annabeth's shoulders lightly.

"He'll be happy?"

"Yes, and he'll avoid that... unfortunate Great Prophecy." Circe said, and for the first time Percy heard pity in Circe's voice, one of the first true emotions he has seen on her.

'Great Prophecy? What is that, more importantly does Annabeth know?' he thought tuning back in to the conversation beyond the bars.

"-that's true." Annabeth said her voice filled with conviction.

"Of course it it dear! Now have you made your choice?" Circe asked.

"Give me some time to _talk_ to Percy, two minutes." Annabeth said turning to walk over to Percy. Circe nodded then called "Reyna, prepare a room for Ms. Chase. I feel like she will like it here." She swept out of the room, and with a slam the doors closed.

Leaving Percy alone with Annabeth.

* * *

 **Another Fanfiction! Even though I have way too many! However this idea was just digging at me, really. It was quite annoying.**

 **So anyway please Review!**

 **Jay**


	2. Chapter II

Annabeth crouched down and just stared at Percy. Percy felt anger shoot through him. She, she was really going to leave him here? Annabeth sighed, a light breathy sound before tucking a piece of hair that fell out of her bun.

"Percy-" she started, then frowned. "Percy, I think. . .this will be for the best-" Percy just watched her face as she tripped and stumbled through her words. For the first time he had made her speechless.

"-I don't want to be in the background, you understand right?" she finished looking up to him. Percy felt defeated. He slowly shook his head, making the movement more pronounced so she could understand.

The disappointment was overwhelming him. He blinked back hot eyes and turned around. He shuffled over to the corner and dug himself into the wood shavings. Annabeth gasped, a little hurt. Then she sounded angry. "Can't you be happy for me!? I finally going to be able to realize my dream!"

A pounding sound followed, Percy imagined Annabeth hitting her chest, her face red. Eyes like a stormy day. 'Tyson, Grover, Chiron,Mom, . . . Dad.' Percy thought, each name sending a warm feeling through him. Then with a deep hamster sigh he sent his silent apology. 'I'm sorry'

The door opened, in walked Circe closely trailed by Reyna. "You done?" Circe asked, softly. Percy heard Annabeth get up. "Y-Yes, I'm done, please take him away." she breathed.

"Well, I know it's sad now, but soon you'll be surrounded by your sisters." Circe murmured gently. Muffled foot steps followed and Percy heard Circe call "Reyna, please take Percy to the loading yard, his destination, New Orleans."

OoOoOoO

Annabeth watched silently as she small plane take off to the sky. Inside she imagined Percy, his eyes closed. She smiled wistfully as she remembered how much he hated flying. Saying how it was unnatural.

She hoped, no she prayed Zeus would let him get safely to New Orleans. She felt bad, no she felt rotten. But having a life as a hamster is better than no life at all? 'But what then?' she asked herself. 'He'll die, and maybe, just maybe get into Elysium.'

Annabeth placed a hand over her mouth and let out a silent sob. 'What!? What did she just do!' She hunched her shoulders and let more silent sobs rack her as she fought to pull herself together again.

A hand was sent on her shoulder. "I can give you a potion to forget." Circe whispered quietly. Annabeth jolted back, the thought. Circe seeing the panic in her eyes quickly reasoned "It would be better than living with the grief, right?"

Annabeth shook her head, feeling the wind tousle it lightly, Flickering across her vision like rays of sunlight. "But somethings aren't meant to be forgotten, but remembered, cherished." she replied confidently. She squeezed the banner, the pain sharpening her mind.

'That's right, I'll never forget you Percy, I'll make sure your story is never forgotten but placed in the stars.' she silently promised eyes a white gold, flickering with determination as she was led off to her new home.

OoOoOoO

Hecate gazed at her Mist. A low sigh escaping from her lips. She stirred it and cryptically studied at the two different images. Hecuba nuzzled her leg with a whimper and she gently petted the lab's head.

"I know Hecuba, that one choice, has affected everything. Something is shielding my sight, I can't see the events will unfold because of this change." she murmured passively, her face resigned as she waved her hand through the Mist one more time.

Images flickered through showing faces and figures, people meant to be heroes, people meant to fall in love. "Leo, Piper, Jason, Reyna, Magnus, Carter." she chanted lightly, her eyes lit with cold fire. "Heroes meant to been, heroes they might be, but never in the same way."

A dark shape pounced on the Mist, back arched as the creature hissed. A loud squeak emitted from it's other end. Hecate smiled and shook her head, brown hair falling lightly over her shoulders.

"Your right, I will not linger on has-beens, Gale." she spun around, and reached for two golden gilded torches. She closed her fingers around their solid bases and hefted them up.

She stepped out of her heavy cave and walked through a dark forest, with fog seeping around the trunks of the trees. "There is work to do." she exclaimed to the empty night.

OoOoOoO

Percy stared at the distorted classroom. He was still in shock, absolute shock. He was fighting to find the Golden Fleece, save the camp, his home. Now he was sitting in this classroom. With kids squealing and cooing over him.

'How? How in the world am I here?' he asked himself again, still not coming up with answer, he huffed. He spun around and patrolled his new home again. There was another hamster. 'Guinea Pig.' he reminded himself then rolled his beady eyes.

Anyway the other hamster, he was sure it was just a normal animal. He could understand, however it wasn't very talkative. Rather it had no stories to tell, born and raised in a cage, he had no experienced to revisit.

"Okay Class! Open your books, It's time for SSR!" the teacher, Mrs. Norton's distorted voice wavered through. The kids all groaned but basically listened all dispersing to various spots around the room with favored books in their hands.

A few lingered including a young girl. She had choppy brown hair, a red and white baseball shirt, and brown eyes. "Hi I'm Auralia." she whispered, her lips parting to reveal missing teeth.

She held up a book Percy recognized to be a book on Greek Myths. "Would you mind if I read out loud to you? I have dyslexia, that means I can't really understand words. Mommy said I had to practice."

Percy sighed and mentally smiled, she was adorable, and so optimistic. He let out an affirmative squeak. Her face was split practically in two by her wide grin. "Great!" she whispered too loud.

"Ms. Garcia, do you need to sit beside me to read?" the teacher asked, glancing up from attendance and looking over questioningly. Laughter danced through the classroom, causing Auralia to look down with a rosy blush spreading across her cheeks.

"No M'am" she stuttered, scooching down onto her behind and slowly reading out loud tales of Perseus Jackson.

OoOoOoO

 **Next Chapter!**

 **Whoops I see some umm Kane references in there and is that Magnus I see? Okay so this might be more of a grand Rick Riordian crossover. Anyway they really shouldn't be mentioned . . . much.**

 **Auralia is not a important OC! We'll probably see her only a few more times, in very minor roles.**

 **Okay, the Hecate thing. I think she'll be so pissed about this, probably wanting to go chop off Annabeth's head or something. Join the club Hecate.**

 **Anyway Review and Rate!**

 **Jay**

 **Hecate: God that Annabeth girl messed up everything!**

 **Jay: I know right?!**

 **Hecate: There goes Percabeth.**

 **Jay: Uh, I kinda don't like that couple.**

 **Hecate and Entire Fandom: What!?**

 **Jay"- shrinks back- Why do you think I made this fanfiction? I wanted explore other couples.**

 **Hecate: -scrolls through Jay's Pinterest- Like Will and Nico or Nico and Leo, you can't seem to make up your mind.**

 **Jay: -Grabs Laptop and backs away- Moine!**

 **Hecate: I also saw a lot of Reyna x Leo, Leo x Piper, and let's see . . .**

 **Jay: Don't you dare!**

 **Hecate: You seem to ship Harry x Dracoy and so scandalous you ship their innocent sons together.**

 **Jay: Magic-Bitch**

 **Hecate: Haters gonna Hate**

 **Jay: Wow, so original - slow claps-**

 **Hecate: -walks away, then pauses-**

 **Jay: ?**

 **Hecate: -Dabs-**

 **Jay! - picks up knife and chases Hecate- I hate dabbing!**


	3. Chapter III

"Brother what is the matter?" Zeus asked lounging back in his throne and watching absentmindedly as his "older" brother paced back and forth. Poseidon ignored him and continued to pace across the throne room,growing and shrinking in size. Zeus shrugged and went back to refitting his Master Bolt, waiting for Poseidon to finally open up.

Finally he stopped and looked over at Zeus, his eyes wild and yet a playful smirk graced his lips. "It seems the Great Promise won't let our children survive even if they are living." he stated before turning and striding next to his throne. He lowered himself into it with a groan and a sigh.

Zeus raised a eyebrow at his brother's theatrics, but he decided to leave him be. He would tell him soon enough. Sure enough Poseidon mumbles "At least yours got to be a tree, mine he's a hams- guinea pig."

Zeus froze then chuckled. 'A guinea pig.' he thought before bursting into guffaws. "Now," he asked still shaking with laughter "How did the grand son of Poseidon get turned into a small fluffy rodent?"

Poseidon looked over and glared. "Your daughter, Your granddaughter." he growled out before his face went blank and he closed his eyes, he held his hands up and started rubbing his temples. Zeus cocked his head and frowned.

"So your blaming this on me?" Zeus asked his beard sparking with electricity. His eyes narrowed and the smell of ozone danced through the air. Poseidon shook his head. "No it's not your fault just Athena's brat of a daughter." Poseidon huffed.

Zeus calmed down and loosened his grip on his thunderbolt, returning to slowly polishing the cylinder. "I'll be careful, she may not be as powerful as you and me but she can easily wrap you in a trap." he advised.

Poseidon sighed again and slouched in his chair. "I know, I know it's just, Percy was supposed to be a grand hero, now he's just going to be a . . . rodent." he mumbled.

Poseidon sighed and watched his brothers possessive hold on his Master Bolt, and rolled his eyes slightly. 'Still being overprotective over that thing.' he noticed.

"Only the Fates know brother, that and Hestia, you should ask her what is to come." Zeus replied shaking his head lightly, and leaning over. He wrapped his hands around a hand mirror and lifted it up. He tapped it lightly and muttered. "It seems only Hades has a child who hasn't been turned into another being."

Poseidon, who was currently walking out, turned and smiled. "Well we should cut him some slack, he did get the worst realm, and no seat on the council."

"Good One, it will be a pleasant day in the Underworld before he gets a seat on the council." Zeus guffawed.

Poseidon frowned and walked away murmuring under his breath "It wasn't a joke, brother."

OoOoOoO

"Chiron! Chiron! Can someone please tell me where Chiron is?!" Grover panted, getting slightly annoyed and very breathless. The campers shrugged and continued to spar, pressing each other to step out of the ring.

Grover rolled his eyes and trotted away from the arena. "Chiron!" he called again, cupping his hands around his mouth.

"I'm pretty sure the whole camp can hear you, Grover." a dry voice remarked. Grover spun around almost tripping on his hooves. He regained his balance an looked up at Chiron.

"It's urgent, it's about ... Percy." Grover mumbled, suddenly feeling wary. Should he tell? What if the feeling was wrong? Chiron sighed and just waited, watching as conflicting emotions that danced across the satyr's face.

Finally Grover mumbled something. Chiron sighed and he as the picture of patience except for his tail which was flicking to the side with anger.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear you?" Chiron asked.

"I just said it seems like Percy isn't human anymore, also it seems like he is in a cage." Grover blurted, his hands immediately flying up to grasp his pipes. Chiron frowned, but before he made any assumptions. . .

"How long has this been going on?" he asked, if it wasn't for long he could hope Percy could escape. "Is Annabeth with him?"

Grover shook his head then mumbled "He's been there for a few feels no immediate sense of danger. However I feel like Annabeth is not with him." Chiron frowned and stoked his bushy chin.

"Are you sure?" he asked once again, turning his brown eyes on Grover.

"I wouldn't joke around with Percy, man. " Grover replied seriously, his slight goatish accent gone. He straightened his body and looked Chiron squarely in the eye. "Something has happened to Percy, I mean I thought he would be good. After we were washed up here, I felt fine, nothing major. But now, Chiron something has happened."

Chiron nodded and trotted off to the Big Cabin.

OoOoOoO

Percy gagged, choking and spitting out the dry pellets that were lodged in his throat. He coughed again and stared down angrily at the food again. It tasted nasty like dog food but with a aftertaste of overcooked brussel sprouts.

"Stop acting so dramatic it tastes fine." the other hamster, Bun, chided him. As he swaggered over, his tiny claws making tiny scritch noises.

"I can't help it, for some reason I still have a human's taste." Percy snapped back, angrily.

"Well that sucks for you, but if you don't eat you die. So you eat, drink, exercise, and find a way to turn human again."

Percy frowned, he knew the rodent had a point, but it seemed hopeless. Days had passed with the same thing happening, over and over. Percy suddenly remembered the movie Groundhog Day. It was a ridiculous movie, that he, Grover, and Annabeth had watched.

The plot was basically a man made a mistake and one day, Groundhog's Day happened over and over again. At first he was in denial then he went sorta cray, on one day he actually drove the groundhog into a pit full of explosions.

The thought mad him happy and sad, he missed Annabeth's wise cracks. Grove's horrible music, wait! Grover!

"-are you okay?" Bun asked drawing Percy back to reality. He turned and gave Bun a little grin.

"I just had a idea on how to turn back." Percy explained his mind buzzing as he formulated the fine points of the plan. Not hearing when Bun said "Finally"

OoOoOoO

 **There we go! I'm sure it's pretty obvious what Percy's plan was. Also I can imagine Circe going like lolololol, and giving him his normal taste buds.**

 **BossMan1a22: Thank You!**

 **Tia(Guest): Well there you go Poseidon's reaction! I wanted to hold it off for a bit, but you reminded me some people might have been confused.**

 **Already so many views! Thanks to all who even just glance at this story!**

 **Jay**

 **Next Time: Longer Chapter, with Nico and Hazel. :)**


	4. Chapter IV

**BossMan1a22 : You should be excited! Because . . . it didn't work, he he heh. Oh well, it will work later when he human again! Maybe.**

OoOoOoO

Percy walked over to the corner of the cage and closed his eyes. He concentrated and felt around for the link, he prayed to the god of guinea pigs that Circe's magic hadn't washed it away.

After a few minutes, he felt nothing but hopelessness, no matter how hard he tried to search his mind for his one chance of escape he could feel nothing. He opened his eyes and with a frustrated sigh he walked over to the edge of the glass.

He watched as the kids worked on their math problems. He peered over the shoulder of a young boy with dark messy hair, that truthfully, looked like a bird's nest. The boy was writing a note to the boy next to him, a boy with curly orange locks.

The note said: Hey do you think that new girl is acting a little weird?

He quickly flipped it over to the boy, reminding Percy of a move he'd done many times before. They both continued to work on their problems before the orange haired boy started to reply: Kinda, I mean she's just acting kinda jumpy.

Percy frowned and looked around until he saw a girl in the front of the class, she had her hair in perfect pigtails that were wrapped in colorful beads. She was hunched over her work and pressing her pencil into the page.

Her uniform looked kinda loose on her, however, it was well maintained, with neat stitches that made it look practically new.

Percy watched her with a detached interest. She finished early and stood up turning so Percy could see she had dark skin with dark brown eyes, like hot chocolate on a cold winter day . It was startling, she also had a smattering of freckles across her nose.

The teacher nodded and smiled at her motioning to the bookcase next to Percy. She nodded and walked over to him, her shoulders slumped as she practically dragged her feet over.

As she walked past Percy she glanced over and Percy saw loneliness in her eyes, reminding him so much of his own school years, alone without friends. Until he met Grover most people would only friend him so they could report back to their friends.

Percy frowned, she seemed to be powerful, with a strong aura around her. ' Okay, definitely a demigod. ' he decided. But as he watched her skim through the books he had to wonder which immortal was her parent.

He frowned and rolled his eyes. What could he do? He was just a class pet that was once a hero. He sighed and walked over to the low dome that was his new Bun was out sleeping in the wood shavings so Percy had the hut all to himself. He closed his eyes and prayed that something could change, that someone could save him.

OoOoOoO

Anya wanted to cry, here she was in this new school and no one seemed to want to talk to her. No one. She thought it might be her clothes but after Mom and Pop took in Hazel and Nico they had no money to spare.

She met one nice girl named Auralia, however, she was the only one who even tried to talk to Anya. Everyone else just whispered and stared at her loose clothes.

When she confronted Hazel about it Hazel just said that she was beautiful on the inside and everyone will see that and would come clamoring to be her friend. 'What does she know anyway? She has a huge group of friends!' Anya thought fiercely then immediately felt bad. It wasn't Hazel's or Nico's fault they needed a place to stay.

Plus Nico sometimes went down to the orphanage so he wasn't around that much. He also tried to find odd jobs to help support them, which was sweet.

Overall they weren't that bad. Anya decided they just weren't her friends, she wanted friends so badly it hurt. It felt like her heart was squeezing and emptying at the same time.

At her last school, she had a close group of friends their names were Eliza, Lucinda, and Isa. However, they each had to go to different schools after their school flooded.

So when asked whether anyone wanted to take care of the hamsters over the weekend Anya volunteered.

OoOoOoO

 **Two Chapters in one Day! (Can this even count as a chapter?) Anyway Poor Anya, man I'm trying to keep the OC's from overflowing the original characters but I need so many spots to fill in.**

 **Oh well, sorry, anyway Hazel's and Nico's stories will be explained and sorry but Bianca still didn't survive. Sorry about those two boys, can anyone guess where there from? -Wink, Wink-**

 **Reyna: Your eye looks like it's having a spazz attack.**

 **Jay: So mean! Anyway, can anyone give me some demigods that they want to see to fill in spaces other than the Oc's? Every time I think extra demigod my mind screams WILL,WILL,OH GOD WILL X NICO! So I guess that shows what kind of fanfics I've been reading.**

 **But anyway Reyna will you do the honors?**

 **Reyna: Review and Follow.**

 **Jay: . . .**

 **Reyna: . . .**

 **Jay: -Raises eyebrow-**

 **Reyna: What?**

 **Jay: Please?**

 **Reyna: A leader does not say please.**

 **Jay: You're no leader your Circe's little girl, remember?**

 **Reyna: . . .**

 **Jay: Oh shit**

 **Reyna: WHAT KIND OF WORLD IS THIS!? PERCY,ANNABETH I NEED YOU! MY GREEK HEROES,DESTROY MY HOME SO I CAN LEAD NEW ROME!**

 **Jay: Reyna, it's okay I just pulled you out of your universe and put you into my author note universe.**

 **Reyna: How?**

 **Jay: I maximized my virgin power.**

 **All my friends: Atta' girl!**

 **Reyna: . . .**

 **Jay: -smirks-**

 **Reyna: How dare you talk to me, _peasant._**

 **Jay: That's my line! You said it wrong it's PEASAAAANT!**

 **Reyna: -sniffs and walks away-**

 **Jay: Please**


	5. Chapter V

"Hey, Hazel!" Anya chirped as she walked up to her "older" sister after school. "Where's Ma?" she asked as she waited for Hazel to look up.

"She's busy with the catering so I came to- pi- what is that?" Hazel said her voice growing higher as she saw the box that Anya was carrying. Anya grinned a sweet smile and replied "Our class pets! The teacher wanted someone to take them and since no one volunteered I took them!"

Hazel frowned and rubbed her brow, she looked exhausted, and she was. She had her TCAP's coming up and she was about to go into high school. So she spent every night studying when she didn't have to go to work or help with the chores.

"Anya, sweetie I don't think any of us can help you take care of them, you might want to take them back." Hazel murmured rubbing Anya's hair with a sad smile plastered across her face.

"I can take care of them!" Anya protested clutching the small cage closer to her chest. " I can!" she insisted when she saw Hazel's dubious look.

"I'm sure you can, but we don't have money or time to check up on you. Or to replace them if they die." Anya's face scrunched up and her eyes hardened. "I can and will take care of them, and I will do all my homework, if I don't I'll do whatever you want!" she promised.

"I promise on The River Styx!" she exclaimed causing Hazel to whip around and stare at her shocked. "Where did you hear that?" she demanded. Anya sensing her sister's sudden mood shift immediately shrunk back and murmured "I heard big brother say that to you."

Hazel sighed and pulled her hair back with a band "Okay then, sorry if I scared 's get going I'll find a way to get Mother to say yes." Anya smiled and nodded grabbing Hazel's hand and smiling wildly as they walked back home.

OoOoOoO

"They're hamsters," Nico stated staring at the tiny fluffy rodents in the cage with distaste. Hazel nodded and rolled her eyes "Good Job Sherlock." Nico sighed and stepped back "Is it just me or do they have weird energy signatures?"

Hazel glanced over from the dishes and sighed "You're the one with the weird Hades powers."

"If you actually tried to hone your powers you might be able to lose the blackouts and become more powerful." Nico huffed looking at the hamster closer, one of them the white one with orange splotches, had a weird almost human energy signature.

He closed his eyes and tried to feel out the energy signature, with a gasp his eyes flew open. "Are you okay?" Hazel asked.

"Yes, however, this hamster is not," Nico replied.

"I have no idea what you mean." Hazel deadpanned.

"This hamster is actually a human," Nico explained reaching in and closing his hands around the hamster and looked down at it. Instead of squirming it just looked up at him, eyes expectant.

"You've finally lost it, how in the world can a hamster be a human at the same time?" Hazel asked finally finishing the dishes and drying her hands on the dish towel.

"Some half-blood you are, haven't you heard of heroes being turned into animals?" Nico explained setting the hamster back into the cage. The hamster sighed and wobbled over to the corner and sat, waiting. Hazel frowned and walked over.

"You're telling me this wee little hamster was a demigod hero who was turned into a hamster on a quest?"

"I actually think their guinea pigs, however, yes, in fact, I'll go check with Dad and ask if there is any way to reverse the effects."

Hazel sighed and rubbed her head, she was so tired, she came back from the dead, had to find a place to stay, had to find a school, had to catch up with all the newfangled technology, and now her ninety-year-old half-brother is telling her her "little" sister's class pet was actually a hero turned animal on a quest.

"Have fun, now I'm going to do my homework," Hazel replied turning and walking up to her room.

OoOoOoO

Nico sighed and rubbed his head, he HATED shadow-travelling, especially on an empty stomach. It made him all tired and wobbly and sick. However, he continued on shaking out the pins and needles in his legs.

As he traveled through the Underworld spirits of the dead would turn to him, whispering and chattering away in their dry voices. He hated that too, the only place he actually liked was Esylium and the Isle of the Blessed. However sadly he didn't have time to visit his mother and sister.

So he continued on.

Ignoring the cold feeling of the spirits touching him, pleading with him to save them. Asking who they were and where they were going. It hurt Nico, he didn't see the point of punishing people who didn't do good or bad, but he guessed it was better than torture.

Finally, he reached the castle, he placed his skull ring in the key slot and watched as the door slowly opened. He stepped through. As he walked through the corridors of bones and skeletons he wondered who the hero was, was it a girl or boy, young or old.

He shook his head as he entered the throne room, without thinking he kneeled. "Father, Lady Persophone" he murmured trying to convey the right amount of respect.

"You can rise, son." was the answer he stood up and looked up at his father. He was currently lounging in his chair, playing with his helmet of darkness, obviously troubled.

"Are you alright father?" Nico asked, confused, his father was always careful about showing his emotions, always keeping a lid on them. Much like Nico.

"Yes,no, it's just the hero who came in and found my helm apparently was turned into a guinea pig. I can't tell whether to be amused or worried." Hades explained twisting the helmet around and around, peering into its surface as if he was trying to find answers.

Nico smiled and replied " I think I found him, then."

OoOoOoO

 **So bad, so bad, so bad, so bad. Forgive me! Sorry but I'm trying to pump out chapters so I can get to the more interesting parts, however, that means a lot of no Percy time.**

 **Oh god my writing is so bad, you know what I can't even right now. I'm in class waiting for the bell to ring, so sorry again.**

 **Jay: One more thing, Reyna will now always join me in the author's note!**

 **Reyna: -in chains-**

 **Jay: Heh, heh she didn't really want to stay, so in chains!**

 **Reyna: F*ck you!**

 **Jay: Such language!**

 **Reyna: She said if I'm kind enough she might take off the chains. I don't believe her.**

 **Jay: It's true.**

 **Reyna:-sighs- Fine, please Review and Follow**

 **Jay:-pats head- Good Rey Rey!**

 **Reyna:-Growls-**


	6. Chapter VI

Nico walked away from the meeting with his father happy, first, he was able to convince his father to give up a cure. Which was currently residing in an azure-tinted glass that rested in his pale palm.

However the one condition, he wasn't allowed to let Percy leave. Not until his father gave him the go ahead. So overall it was a good deal, even though his father was leaning toward just leaving Percy alone. Thanks to Persophone, however, he agreed.

As he pulled out his house key and inserted it into the slot he heard the noises of Mr. and Mrs. Gedge talking. He pushed the door open and pulled off his coat turning to place it on the coat rack.

"Hey Mrs. Gedge, Hey ." he greeted as he turned the corner into the living room slipping the cure into his pocket. Mrs. Gedge looked up from her magazine and smiled at him. "How many times," she chided "to call me mom?" Nico grinned sheepishly and smiled leaning over to hug her.

"Sorry it's just weird." he explained.

"Weird, you want to talk about weird, then let's talk about you and Hazel," Mr. Gedge said using his fork to point to Nico. Nico laughed " Okay, you got me there, however, the weird thing is how amazing her food is."

"Oh stop you flirt." she laughed picking up a throw pillow and throwing it at his turned back. He laughed and tossed it back. "I'm going to check with Hazel and Anya also," he said turning to place a large ruby on the counter. "A little something to help with the bills." Mrs. Gedge opened her mouth to protest but Nico waved his hand and walked up the stairs.

"Hey Hazel, Anya." he greeted pushing open the door to see Hazel helping Anya with her homework. "So, you take the five and place it over the six, hey Nico, got it?"

"Got it! Hey, Nico!" Anya answered turning to smile at Nico. He walked over and ruffled her hair gently. "Hey." he breathed. Hazel notice his soft tone and looked up questioningly, he nodded at the door. She smiled and stood up from the bed. "Hey Anya, Nico wants to talk to me. Be back in a sec, start on the next line."

"Okay, _Mom_ " Anya snarked and smiled turning back to her work. Hazel smiled and followed Nico out the door. As she closed the door she turned and said "So?"

Nico smiled and held up the bottle. Hazel smiled and grasped it, she turned it in her hand and looked up. "What exactly is it?" she asked sheepishly. Nico chuckled and grabbed it again. "A way to turn Percy back."

"Percy?"

"The name of the guinea pig, Father had, erm a past with him." Nico coughed, trying to hide his smirk. Hazel saw it and shook her head. "Well let's turn him back!" she whisper-shouted, turning to the stairs.

"Wait," Nico said placing his hand on her shoulder. Hazel turned angrily and huffed, raising her eyebrows. "What do you think Mrs, Gedge is going to say when a weird teenager appears in her house, also how are we going to explain the random missing class pet?" Hazel frowned and stopped finally she turned toward him.

"We go to the store, find a look-alike and we are going to explain to them right now!" Hazel replied firmly and pulled Nico downstairs.

OoOoOoO

"You ready?" Nico asked holding the bottle in his clenched fist. He turned toward the audience that included, one Hazel, on disgruntled hamster, and one pair of dubious parents. They all nodded and the guinea-pig squeaked impatiently.

Nico looked over and grinned " Well maybe we should leave you like this, I mean your so cute." he kidded tickling under the fluffy chin of the guinea-pig. He winced when the guinea-pig hissed and bit his finger. "Ow!" Nico exclaimed pulling his finger to his mouth.

Haze laughed and hit his shoulder "Guess Percy wants to be human." Nico laughed and smiled pulling his hand away from his mouth. Then he frowned remembering his deal.

"Percy, I need you to promise something." Percy looked up and squeaked questioningly. "You remember Hades?" Percy immediately glared and bared his teeth . . . Nico laughed and said, "He's my dad and his Roman equivalent is Hazel's dad." Percy frowned.

"He gave me this, however, he said that I had to make sure you would promise on the River Styx to not go back or to leave to umm, I think it was Camp Half-Blood," Nico explained holding the bottle up and swirling the contents.

Percy frowned again and just stared them his gaze hardened and he nodded. "You promise on the River Styx?" Nico questioned Percy nodded vigorously. Nico heard a clash of thunder and felt the area around him light up.

"Okay, here we go, open your mouth," Nico instructed uncapping the bottle. Percy complied and Nico poured the contents of the bottle down his throat. Percy coughed and suddenly dark purple cloud exploded around him.

After the clouds cleared a young teen with tanned skin, messy hair and brilliant green eyes was left. He coughed and said brilliantly "Tastes like shit."

OoOoOoO

The chaos that followed would have made Nico laugh except, for the fact they were acting like he didn't tell them. They didn't believe him, and that fact alone made him semi-huffy for the night.

As they all introduced themselves Nico noticed something about Percy. He was pissed. He hid it well but from the jerky movements to the blank gaze in his eyes, he was majorly pissed off.

After they had him settled in Hazel and Nico's room Nico decided to discover why. "So, Percy why are you so fucking pissed?" he asked.

"Nico!" Hazel gasped fanning her face with her hand, Nico rolled his eyes and turned back to Percy. Whose face had soured as he glared death beams at the floor, he finally looked up and said: "I may be grateful for you for saving my fluffy ass, however, I'm not feeling inclined to share."

Nico raised a brow and Hazel huffed back.

"Okay then, will you feel more giving if you heard our story, as long as Hazel gives her assent," Nico said smiling when he saw Hazel nod.

"Maybe," Percy muttered, still glaring angrily at the ground.

"My full name is Nico di Angelo, I was born in Venice in the late 1930's, later me, my sister, and my mother had moved to D.C:

 _"Maria, stuff your pride and come!" Hades raged, bouncing Nico on his knee, smiling down at the small boy on his leg before looking up and glaring. Maria looked up from brushing Bianca's hair. She smiled gently at Hades and shook her head. "I trust you," she replied simply, resuming her brushing._

 _Hades let out a sharp cry and dug his hands into his head. "Maria, I do not have the power to match him! Even if he isn't directly trying to hurt you he is aiming for Bianca and Nico!" Nico looked up and smiled at him, his cheeks dimpling. In a mix of English,Greek, and Italian he said : "Dada, why are you yelling at mommy? Did we do something bad?"_

 _"No, Nico nothings wrong, I just want you and your mother to come to my house, Would you like that? To live with me?" Hades asked poking Nico's cheek and watching as Nico giggled. He then smiled as Nico nodded happily._

 _"Maria please-" he started looking up freezing when he smelled ozone and felt the buzz of power. "Maria,Bianca!" he shouted holding his hand out, Bianca looked up looking confused and smiling and waving, right before the bolt of lightning came arcing down from the ceiling._

 _Hades reacted instantly, throwing up a shield to protect him and Nico. He felt his defenses crack slightly, as the mere weight and power bore down on his hastily made shield but he pushed back, gritting his teeth as he clutched Nico to his side._

 _He finally lowered the shield a few minutes after the arc of lightning had gone away. Right, where Bianca and Maria were was the black charred floor, all that was left was the shiny hairbrush._

 _OoOoOoO_

 _"Now Nico I want you to have fun, so how would you like to stay at this hotel for a few years, I promise on the River Styx I will come to visit you every month."_

 _Hades said as held Nico's hand, he looked down and saw the sad eyes that were worn by the boy._

 _"I promise. . . Maria."_

 _OoOoOoO_

"So after that I spent a few decades there until recently when he let me come to live with him and Persephone." Nico finished, his eyes downcast as he played with a ring on his finger.

"Nico. . . " Percy started.

OoOoOoO

 **Nico's story! Man, my parents are freaking out.(They hate Trump, and currently, he is ahead so cued freakout) I can't gather up the fucks soooooo.**

 **Anyway, this is the explanation of Nico's story, also things are starting to get rolling! Yay! I have several Oc's ready for ummm, certain parts and I'm so excited! Like let me just say one of them was based off Doctor Facilier.**

 **I feel so sad and happy, I'm listening/watching the Prince of Eygpt so I feel so depressed and hopeful. Anyway yay!**

 **Reyna: Why is Percy so . . . angry. Oh god!**

 **Jay: I'm guessing you figured out my plan?**

 **Reyna: Ate you going to make Percy harder and crueler?**

 **Jay: Yep, I have a large soft spot for hero turn evil/crazy stories.**

 **Reyna: He's really mad at Annabeth so I'm guessing Percabeth is gone?**

 **Jay: Of course!**

 **Reyna: You bitch.**

 **Jay: Hey! You and Annabeth will be escaping Circe's island!**

 **Reyna: -pats shoulder- NVM your a good person.**

 **Jay: Now to the peple reading this, this wil closely follow the events of the series(s) because I want to see how having different friends, and powers changes the by the way, Percy is going to become crazy powerful.**

 **Reyna: and me?**

 **Jay: Maybe?**

 **Reyna:-huffs- review and follow**


	7. Chapter VII

"Nico," Percy started then frowned. "I'm sorry." he finished lamely. Nico nodded and blinked his eyes quickly, he tried to keep his emotions out of it but, it was so hard, he missed his Mom and Bianca. 'Can't fix it, their dead, deal with it, at least there in Elysium.' he reminded himself, digging his nails into his palm.

"I didn't tell you because I wanted your sympathy. I wanted your story." Nico stated, pressing harder. Percy's face immediately blanked and his lips were pressed into a thin line. "What's Hazel's story, and how did you come to live here?" he asked, quietly. Nico frowned and turned toward Hazel, she was currently looking out the window. The last dying rays of sunlight hitting her hair, making it look like it was made of golden and black thread.

Nico frowned and turned toward Hazel, she was currently looking out the window. The last dying rays of sunlight hitting her hair, making it look like it was made of golden and black thread. Her face was passive and she seemed to be thinking. Finally, she turned toward Percy, holding out her hand she said "I- I think I can show you."

Percy frowned and he looked confused but Nico knew exactly what she was talking about. "Blackouts? Are you sure?" he asked, worry tearing through his stomach, he ignored it and focused on Hazel.

She blinked and turned fully away from the window and nodded "I can control them better, I think." Hazel replied firmly. Nico nodded and they both turned to Percy, who was currently looking at the both of them. "What are you guys talking about?" he demanded, his eyes narrowed.

"Just something that might allow you to _see_ my story, are you . . . game ?" she said,ignoring Nco as he snickered at her attempt to speak modern. Percy frowned and finally said "Sure, I'm game." he decided to take her hand. As soon as their skin touched they both collapsed leaving Nico to stare at them angrily.

"Sure leave the Death kid to take care of your limp bodies." he muttered angrily.

OoOoOoO

Percy looked around and frowned. "Where am I?" he asked outloud, his eyes flickering over the scene as his brain tried to process what was happening.

"In my old school." a voice Percy recognized to be Hazel. But, as he turned around he let out a light yelp. "Y-Your a ghost!?" he stammered. Hazel just smiled and pointed his chest. "So are you." Percy looked down and held his arms out in front of him. When he saw he could see the light green grass through them, he decided that he had about enough of Greek Mythology.

"Okay, so I'm dead?" he asked turning his head to look at Hazel. She actually laughed this time. "Of course not, it's just a memory, just look," she explained pointing to a low old fashioned school. Percy turned and looked, as he did a shrill bell rung and kids poured out.

Percy was about to ask how this proved this was a memory until he saw the kid's clothes. 'Either this school like torturing innocents, or this is the past.' he decided, staring at the mix match of trousers,cotton dresses, and shiny shoes.

"Here we are, the school for colored kids." Hazel murmured watching as the kids streamed through the double doors. "We?" Percy asked, Hazel just shook her head and pointed to a younger version of herself. Who, was currently slinking against the wall.

"Wait if this is your memories then why is it, third person?" Percy asked, only to be shushed by Hazel. He watched as the girl was picked on by a big buff boy that looked as if he threw himself into a wall- repeatedly.

The part that made Percy worry the most was the fact of how much Hazel was freaking out about the gem he had picked up, pleading for him to drop it. "-just drop it before it's too late!" she begged.

"I rather not, unless you think you can stop me." he leered pushing his grubby fingers aginst her chest. Hazel's eyes welled up as she watched this, then she spun around to the door.

Percy was confused until he saw the door pen and a wiry Hispanic boy slip through, he was wearing clothing that was smeared with soot and his knuckles were bright red. However, he seemed extremely hyperactive as if he had just drunk ten Red Bulls, or whatever the equivalents was. He was fiddling with a Dunce hat, that made Percy snort.

However when he saw the scene his eyes narrowed and then he smiled a smile Percy sometimes saw on himself after getting a great plan to torture a teacher. He rubbed his hands together and strode over, eyes gleaming.

"Cut!" he shouted, and Percy watched the following events with awe. This kid was truly a master, he had managed to make the bully look like a fool, protect the girl, and add a little extra humor in.

"Sammy." Hazel sighed when Percy looked over he saw a look of wistfulness pass over her face. However she was crying, Percy remembered Annabeth's complaints about how some girls could pretty cry, Percy immediately clenched his fists and blocked the name from his mind. However, he would say Hazel was definitely a pretty cryer.

He patted her shoulder awkwardly, he felt glad however when she smiled at him, understanding the feelings behind the action. "Come on let's keep going," she said grabbing his hand and pulling him along.

OoOoOoO

Nico was getting worried, he had moved their sleeping bodies onto the cots and added extra pillows. However, it has been three hours, heck he even finished his drama assignment with Will. Thinking about the cute boy made his cheeks flush, and he immediately shook his head.

Finally, he decided drastic measure must be taken, grabbing a bucket he had filled earlier he held it over the sleeping demigods and poured the contents onto their motionless bodies.

OoOoOoO

 **Word Count: 1,024 ( Not including Autor Note)**

 **Hey, Guys! I'm probably going to do a time skip, I mean I need at least a few months to pass before Percy can meet his new friends. Which I will enjoy, also there is the issue of the Roman Camp.**

 **I have no idea (yet) how I will implant some things but hey I'll keep trying. So if I miss anything, ANYTHING at all, or a story plot just doesn't fit please tell me. Just be nice about it, I want everyone to have the best experience with this story.**

 **Another thing: Luke will NOT be a bad guy in this story, however, he will not be with Annabeth, maybe Thalia? Wait, she's going to be in the Hunter's of Artemis. (See I can't get my shit together at all.)**

 **His previous actions well let's say people can change their looks, many animals mimic others to protect themselves.**

 **Anyway Jay out!**

 **Reyna: Hehhem**

 **Jay:What?**

 **Reyna: Were you about to sign out without me?**

 **Jay: gods! I don't need to have you i every author note.**

 **Reyna: _Yes you do, in fact from now on in the story any bold italic is my comment, including the author's note._**

 **Jay: -sputters- What?! I'm the author.**

 **Reyna: _-walks away-_**


	8. Chapter VIII

Percy was shaken down to his very bones. His head throbbed and his eyes burned. Hazel was just looking at him and her eyes were filled with sorrow. Percy frowned and bit his lip. "Hazel, I'm sorry." he murmured, she let out a small gasp and stared at him. "I was acting like I was the hurt one when obviously I've had nothing done compared to you."

Hazel blushed and immediately started to protest "Wait no- I mean I'm sure you've done amazing things!" Nico just watched them with heavy-lidded eyes. He got up and went downstairs, pulling out a bag and starting to microwave popcorn. As he leaned against the counter he could hear the house creak and groan. He closed his eyes and sent his mind out and felt around.

Hades had shown him how to use the shadows to increase his senses, he was still rusty about it but he still could do it decently. Dogs Barking, couples arguing, the sound of jazz playing. New Orleans at night, he felt a small smile tug at his lips before opening his eyes to see the microwave stop and beep.

Grabbing a bowl he poured the contents in and walked upstairs hoping that Hazel and Percy had stopped with the weird blame game they were playing. Sometimes he felt like Hazel was just hiding her real feelings. Which hurt to think about, but he needed to consider it.

As he walked in he saw the both looking down not talking. He sighed and walked over to his bed, sitting down he asked: " Hazel, did you tell him about how I came to find you?" Hazel shook her head sullenly.

"Percy," Nio started,drawing Percy's attention "you listening?" Percy nodded and Nico gathers his thoughts before continuing. " Like I already said Hades let me come live with him and Persephone a few years ago, I think six. So anyway I was allowed free reign of the Underworld, which meant I was allowed to visit my mom and sister quite a lot."

"However, Dad noticed I wasn't happy, so he set up a deal with and , their descendants of his. I would come and stay with them for a year and see whether I liked the mortal world better. As I was saying goodbye to my mom and sister, I noticed a young girl sitting cross-legged all alone. She was wearing the clothing of the shades,the dead, so I instantly knew she didn't belong."

Hazel looked up and smiled"Or maybe," she suggested, "my grand beauty caught your eye." Nico shook his head and teased " No, I'm pretty sure it was the fact you smelled like rotting bodies." Hazel bit back a retort and just glared at him. He smirked and continued.

" She told me of her story and she started crying, saying she knew she shouldn't be there but she just really wanted to see some other plant other than the dead trees. So I snuck her out, I'm sure my father knew now. But I thought I was so sneaky. Oh well so we came here and we've been living here for a while."

Percy looked back and forth and then frowned "Guess I have to tell you my story now?"

Nico looked over and cocked an eyebrow and smiled "It's only polite."

"Fine," Percy sighed " Look I didn't want to be half-blood" he started _**So smooth, using the first words in the series. I applaud -claps sarcastically.**_

OoOoOoO

Time Skip: Seven Months

Percy walked down the sidewalk,all his attention focused on a single stone as he continued to kick it ahead of him. He groaned when he kicked it too hard and it went flying out into the street.

"Oh well," he said out loud before continuing on. He had enrolled in Casey Middle School with Hazel and he was actually proud of himself, he had straight B's which was way better than before. Thinking about before sent a pang through his heart then he quickly ignored.

'I wonder whether Hades will ever let me go back to Camp Half-Blood.' he thought continuing on, the thought had constantly plagued him the past few months, he missed the way the Sound looked when the moon would reflect on it, the way the air smelled in his cabin. He had only been at Camp Half-Blood but it was the home he never had.

Sure he was keeping up on his training, much to 's dismay, going on small practice runs with Nico. Hazel had refused wishing to keep her life relatively normal. She once explained it to Percy saying "I died before I had a chance to live my life, I want to start living it so I can be satisfied when I die again."

He could understand her reasoning, after fighting a monster at twelve, finding godly weapons who's power was equal to nukes. He just wanted a break. Which he got, for a while. He was currently trying to meet up with Nico so they could go fight some wind spirits.

But as soon as he passed an alleyway he heard a rustle and turned. A boy around his age was scavenging through the trash. He was wearing a hoodie that looked like it was made of . . . fur? It was light brown with speckles that looked like paint splattered everywhere.

He looked to be biracial, however the shadows made it hard for Percy to see. "Hey." he said watching as the boy tensed and turned to him. Percy stepped back automatically his hand reached for Riptide. The boys eyes looked to be completely black. However, now Percy could see he was indeed biracial, wearing loose jeans and he had a necklace of seal teeth around his neck.

"I swear bro, I'm not some homeless dude, I'm just looking for my damn 3DS, my friend threw it in here." he explained before turning back to dig around in another bin, his face one of disgust.

"You know I can see past the Mist," Percy said cocking an eyebrow at the weird boy as he waved his sword around. The boy looked at his face one of boredom, as he gazed utterly unimpressed at the sword.

"Well whopee-doo for you, are you just going to stand there or help me?" he asked. Percy shrugged and capped his sword walked over digging through the bins.

OoOoOoO

 **Word Count:1,073 or more**

 **New OC! I so like his attitude it's based off a few of my favorite characters from an anime. However, I do have something to say: Does anyone like Oc's? Or do you hate extremely prominent OC's?**

 **Cause I just want to say this OC, will be friends with Percy. However, I refuse to make him extremely powerful, that's Percy's job. Note the "looked" word explaining the boy's eyes.**

 **Jay: Ughhhhhhh**

 **Reyna: _Hmmmmm_**

 **Jay: . . .**

 **Reyna: _What's wrong?_**

 **Jay: What am I supposed to do?**

 **Reyna: _About what?_**

 **Jay: About my other stories, I hate putting things on Hiatus but I really am stuck utterly stuck with the plot points in Blue Sword and I'm still rewriting Gods x Demons, so I can't update them.**

 **Reyna: You're _the writer, do_ what _you think is best._**

 **Jay:Your no help.**

 **Reyna: _I know, Review and Follow_**


	9. Chapter IX

Nico leaned against the fountain and sighed. Lately, the monster attacks have been more frantic, and while it was true he enjoyed fighting and improving his skills. However, it was getting bothersome. He bit down on the honey stick in his mouth and savored the sweet taste. He licked his lips and crossed his arms while closing his eyes.

It was hardly any time before he heard "Hey, Nico!" Nico opened his eyes and looked around for the green eyed demigod he had grown to think of as a brother. He saw Percy running up to him followed closely by a boy wearing a brown hoody.

"Hey, Percy, who's you friend?" Nico asked warily, as he eyed the boy. His hood was pulled over his face and all Nico could see were his hands. He noted the creamy chocolate color before looking to Pery for an answer.

"My name's Troy, and you?" the boy said while waving weakly with one hand.

"Nico, Nico di Angelo. So where did my brother find you?" he asked, making sure to add the bit he and Percy were brothers. A habit they have both gotten used to doing. Percy laughed and Nico felt a slight twinge in his heart. When he did that he looked so much like his mother, same smile, same kindness in his eyes, even though they both had very different face structures.

"He found me in the trash." Troy deadpanned, trying very hard not to burst into laughter. Still holding up his poker face, he showed his 3DS and continued "Looking for my DS"

Nico smiled, he liked this boy, he seemed funny, however, he wanted to see his face, he was getting weird feelings from this boy, a power that reminded him of nymphs but weirder. Almost like a satyr, but with . . . salt? Nico shook his head, he was reading to much into it, he decided firmly.

"Umm, sorry to ask, but can I see your face, it's a bit weird talking to a reaper." he joked but his mirth didn't reach his eyes. He suspected something after the boy and Percy looked at each other worriedly, well Percy looked worried. Finally, Percy turned toward Nico and opened his mouth only to be interrupted by Nico chiding briskly " I rather you do not give me a well thought out lie, but rather the truth."

Percy grinned sheepishly but Troy sighed and reached up to the corner of his hood "Just don't freak out" he cautioned. Nico tensed warily as Troy flicked the hood back.

Immediately he noticed Troy's well-chiseled features, and his dark brown hair falling messily over his eyes. "Oh." Nico mouthed silently. Troy's eyes were extremely dark, almost black, but he could see the pupil, it was just a very dark chocolate. Also, his iris was huge, Nico could see white rimming the edges however it gave the appearance of a completely black eye.

"I guess you can see well in the dark." Nico chuckled, laughing outright when Troy looked confused and shocked.

"Yes, I can," Troy replied dumbly before smiling. "Sorry about my weird reaction it's just when people generally see my eyes they don't say I see in the dark well. They scream and . . . run." he continued on until the end where his voice cracked and he looked down.

Suddenly he brought his head and smiled " I shouldn't be acting this way! I mean I'm almost twenty after all." Nico and Percy looked over in shock. "Eh?!" they both grunted, confusion written across their faces. Troy laughed a deep sound that reminded Nico vaguely of a seal's bark.

"I'll explain," he promised, still smiling "however Percy told me you had some monsters to take care of."

OoOoOoOoO

Troy as nervous, he had watched Perseus and Nico fight, he had to admit they were formidable fighters. Nico was quick with his Stygian Iron, slicing in broad strokes and seemingly switching from fighting in the front line to sending skeletons to fight.

Perseus was like a wild animal, jumping, and dodging, rolling under legs, climbing limbs, and stabbing wildly. It seemed like a formless, directionless tactic but Troy could definitely see the calculating look in Percy's eyes.

He watched in awe as they sent all the hellhounds back to . . . Troy couldn't remember the name, he thought it started with a T, but in the end, it didn't really matter. He had heard about the Greeks and Romans, the were extremely prominent, to the point where many of his kind had to hide, hoping not to become a pet or to be killed, for their pelts.

Shuddering slightly he drew his hoodie closer, smiling lightly as the familiar fur pattern as he traced the dots with his fingers.

"Hey you okay" he heard Perseus asked, Troy turned and smiled waving his hand slightly as he nodded. Persues frowned and placed the cap to the sword.

"Let's go we have some story sharing to do," Perseus said, grabbing his hand and tugging him along, with Nico trailing closely behind.

OoOoOoO

"So who's this?" Hazel asked as she walked in, kicking off her sandals and padding over to the couch where the boys were currently residing. The boy in question smiled and waved. Nico and Percy looked up from the TV and blinked at her.

"His name is Troy, and he is extremely interested in the fact that Percy and Nico seem to have a weird rivalry going on," Troy explained waving his hands at the boys. Hazel laughed and smiled, shaking her head as she walked into the kitchen to get some juice.

"That's my boys, Nico was the Wii Mario Kart champion until Percy one day invited him to play and whupped his ass." she snorted when she heard a sharp cry of protest from Nico and continued "They keep on going on and on last time the score was, hey Perce what's the score again?"

"Me: 268 Nico: 267," Percy replied crying out in pain when Nico stomped on his foot "Fine, gods! Nico: 269." Troy rose an eyebrow and burst out laughing. Hazel joined in as sh rinsed out her glass and set it in the sink "How 'bout we leave them to it?" she asked motioning to the upstairs.

Troy nodded and stood up "accidently" kicking Nico and Percy ignoring their muffled grunts. "Sure."

 **OoOoOoO**

 **Word Count: 1,080**

 **Hey! Real short chappie! But the end of the quarter is coming up and I'm trying to revamp Gods x Demons because I really do Like that story however, it's just . . . riddled with plot holes, horrible grammar, OOCnness. Also, Blue Sword currently is Hiatus which makes me want to cry, I hate stories with no ending, especially when people say it's Complete.**

 **Expect new revamps longer more detailed chapters 'cause it's Thanksgiving break and I didn't want to go to Mexico with my family, so I'll be alone for Thanksgiving for a week. :(**

 _ **Reyna: Deck the halls with man balls . . . Fa la la la la la**_

 **Jay: What are yous singing!?**

 _ **Reyna: A nice Christmas carol**_

 **Jay: About pinning Man Balls to walls as decorations?**

 _ **Reyna: Exactly!**_

 **Jay: Eew**

 _ **Reyna: Hhmph, Review and Follow**_


	10. Chapter X

"So, where did my brothers meet you?" Hazel asked leading the way to the attic. Troy followed keeping his eyes down. " Ummm, dumpster," he explained, focusing profusely on not tripping.

"Dumpster, really?" Hazel laughed smiling as she pushed open the door to the bedroom. She walked over to her bed and sat down, pulling her hair up with an elastic she always kept on her wrist.

"Really, one of my dick friends threw my 3DS into a dumpster, speaking of I need to prank them back for that," he explained trailing off at the end as he spotted a painting. It showcased a beautiful scene of the ocean, art of the shot was above water and it saw dolphins jumping up the top. Troy's favorite part was the part under the water, showing schools of fish and seals swimming around.

It sent a quick pang through his heart and he looked away. Hazel noticed his gaze and smiled " Isn't it pretty?" she asked leaning back against the wall and sighing.

"Ummm, yeah, do you know who made it?" he asked awkwardly, starting to play with his necklace. "I made it." Hazel beamed, her smile lighting up the room. "Really? Well, it's really good."

"Thanks, god this is awkward isn't it, Twizzler?" Troy turned and looked at her questioningly "Huh?"

"Twizzler. Do you want one?" she explained while waving around a pack of extra long Twizzlers. "Sure? I've never had one," he replied, taking one quickly. He bit into it and immediately cringed "Tastes like strawberry flavored plastic." he groaned swallowing quickly.

"Really? I love Twizzlers, I guess you must be part of the minority who hates them. Troy looked over incredulously "How could anyone like that shit?" Hazel laughed and smiled shaking her head " I don't know, people just have different taste's I guess." she wrapped her arms around her knees and smiled at him.

"So why are you wearing glasses indoors?" Troy paused before setting the remains of the Twizzler on the bed. "Eye problems, my eyes are super sensitive, it's rather quite annoying." he lied quickly, a light almost brownish blush spreading across his skin. He assured himself it was partly true when he didn't wear the glasses everything was too sharp, too much information pouring into his mind.

"Shut up!" he heard Nico say. He turned to the door and watched as Percy and Nico walked in, Percy grinning like an idiot and punching Nico lightly. Nico was red and was currently glaring at the object of his anger.

"We're tied now!" Percy sang before collapsing on his cot with a groan. " I am a granny, respect your elders my children, respect them." he deadpanned before throwing his arm over his eyes. Nico grinned and jumped on Percy wrestler style, Percy let out a slightly girly shriek. Nico stood up and walked to his bed and smirked over at Percy "Technically I'm your elder, same with Hazel." Percy rubbed his stomach angrily and growled at Nico playfully. Hazel laughed and said, " Down doggy!"

"Technically, physically I'm older than any of you," Troy said smiling lightly. Percy looked over and looked confused for a second before saying " Oh yeah! You said your twenty, what's up with that dude?"

Hazel looked over and blushed "Your twenty? Wow, you seemed . . . much younger." she trailed off awkwardly. Troy nodded, noticing the blush on Hazel's face and decided to ignore it, he was absolutely done with girls, at least for now. Hazel wasn't even his type.

"Twenty, except my birthday is on leap year so technically I'm, well you do the math."

Nico frowned "Wait, your eighty?!" he exclaimed, staring at the fairly young boy in front of him, twenty he could understand but eighty?

Troy nodded and leaned back against the wall, he said in the most grannies voice ever "So you need to respect me, youngins." Percy burst out laughing and fell off the bed, he landed on his tailbone and let out another sharp cry.

Hazel looked confused and scared "B-But how?" she asked. Troy looked over and rose his eyebrows over his glasses "You did know I was supernatural right?" he asked confused.

"How could I?" she shrieked throwing a pillow at him, his hand immediately flinched up and caught it. He studied it before putting it behind his back.

"Umm, your brothers?" he explained, hiking a thumb at the boys, they looked over sheepishly "I mean you guys have phones right?" Nico crawled under a blanket to hide his red face "We do. In fact, we usually text when it comes to important stuff." she growled her eyed flashing murderously.

"Sorry guys, but I guess you have to deal with angry Hazel." Troy apologized trying to control the large grin that threatened to split his face.

"Nah, it's cool man, just can you say something at my funeral?" Percy asked half-jokingly. Troy placed his hand over his heart and said solemnly " Percy Jackson, was a great man, I only knew him for a few hours but I could tell he was the diamond in the rough. He stopped to help a random stranger find his DS even if said stranger was covered in crap and banana peelings. He invited me to hang out with him even if people would normally walk away in disgust."

Percy kept a straight face for exactly five seconds before doubling over with laughter. " Thanks, Troy, such nice words." he wheezed. Nico was smirking before he pushed Percy off the bed, smiling when Percy cried out for the second time that day. "I'm done here." he deadpanned before dusting imaginary dust off his pants and striding away out the door. Percy let out an offended squawk and followed him all while glaring.

"Wow." Troy mouthed before stretching his body, he sighed as he felt his joints pop and he crumbled into a heap. "My body hurts soo much," he whined, talking to the ceiling.

"Well, maybe it hurts because of your eighty years old weirdo," Hazel asked munching on candy that she seemingly seemed to pull out of thin air, staring at the painting she had brought to Troy's attention earlier.

"Nah, it's the fact I haven't changed shape in over a year, damn I've never gone this long, but Poseidon has been acting like such a worrywart that the seas aren't safe," Troy explained shucking off his hood, Hazel expected him to toss it aside, but instead he cradled it, making sure it never left his fingertips left it's furry surface.

"What's the deal with your outfit, and what do you mean changed shape?" Hazel asked, throwing candies at his head with amazing accuracy. Troy looked over and smiled, Hazel shuddered, it was so freaky to not be able to see someone's eyes. "Let's wait for the fantastic duo," he said while smiling.

OoOoOoO

"Are you done!?" Hazel huffed glaring angrily at her supposed brothers 'There, not my real brothers thank the gods.'

"Almost," Percy said holding a hand up "Nico I'm obviously so much better than you and overall my fighting skills or more refined, and girls like surfer boys better than goth kids."He smiled and turned to Hazel and Troy who were glaring at him. "Now I'm ready."

Nico opened his mouth and started to protest with an "It's called a bad-" before having Percy's tanned hand pushed against his lips. "So rude, can't you see Troy and Hazel are trying to talk, have some manners!" Nico glared before biting Percy's hand. Percy yelped and pulled his hand closer to his chest, cradling it as he stomped on Nico's foot, hard.

"No! Deorum, you fight like little brats! Always squabbling, if you don't want to hear my story then I will leave!" Troy shouted, he felt his eyes burn but he kept his sunglasses on for now.

They all just stared at him, eyes wide, mouths open. "May I continue, ya royal brats?" he asked sarcastically, he smiled when they nodded.

"Okay, There was a God, the great I am. Ruler of the Heavens, creator of the universe. He created everything we see in seven of his days. However time and time again his chosen people would rebel, turning to their idols and fake deities, finally, God fed up said: "If you want these "gods" they have them! Any Idol believed in enough will become real, and until the second coming of my son any who die believing in their name will stay in their realm of the dead. No matter how much pain they are in.

God then set up regulators, angels who were meant to regulate the in-between between worlds, realms. Their names were Etienne: The Lord is My God, Abbadon: Ruler of the Abyss and partner to Etienne, Abigal: my father is joy,Abijah: my father is the one true God,Abner: My father is light, Abital: my father is the night dew, and Bethel:House of God.

Etienne and Abbadon were set up to regulate and rule over the dead/afterlife, despair, and every negative emotion or sinful notion. Abigal was set up to regulate the joy and happiness. Abijah was set up to make sure that the realms would not come too close in contact. Abner was set up to regulate the light and sun around the realms. Abital was set up to regulate water and ice, and gasses. Bethel was set up to make sure that all gods and deities of all kind knew and acknowledge they were just pawns and not true gods."

Troy took a huge breath before continuing " The very first idol was the goddess of the Acheulian's, the goddess was named The Great Mother, and she became the one who taught the early gods who they were. However, some of these gods such as Odin,Ra, and Takamagahara refused to pass this knowledge down to the other 'gods' so the next few gods actually thought they were gods, however, they were taught to fear the names of the holy angels. The Great Mother faded away lonely and sad since she was no longer believed in and therefore, no longer fueled by the love and faith that powers 'gods'."

He finished and watched the expressions on his new group of friends. They ranged from shock, confusion, anger, and acceptance.

"So you're telling me there are millions of gods out there, and there like these super-powered enforcers," Percy air quoted "that control and enforce the law? What the fuck!?" He exclaimed, his voice filled with anger.

Hazel just shrugged and smiled "It can't get any weirder, my mind literally can't comprehend how weird this has gotten, so I don't give a fuck." she whistled happily before pulling out a case of Dots.

"So where do you fit into this? I mean you're obviously aware of other gods but you're not Greek or Roman . . . I guess." Nico asked trailing off and frowning as he thought to himself.

Troy laughed and explained "I'm a Selkie, an Irish one to be exact, and of course I know of these things. Most nature spirits and minor gods know because they have gotten a little too cocky."

Hazel pulled out a laptop and tapped in a few words she looked up confused. "But it says here that you can't turn into a seal without your skin, and if it's stolen you'll die."

Troy wordlessly held up his outfit "Are you really that dumb, just look." he snarked. Nico, Hazel, and Percy leaned in. They then noticed the coat suspiciously looked like seal fur, his necklace was seal teeth, and he was wearing shoes that were a light brown with speckles.

"That's your skin?" Hazel asked her face a mint green as she stared at horror at the outfit.

"Well yeah, I figured out a while ago that lugging around a seal skin, uh my skin," he shuddered "god I just realized how gross this is, I'm wearing a skinned version of myself." he muttered trailing off.

"Anyway," Nico said rolling his hand in the go on gesture. Troy nodded and continued "Well carrying around a skin is really annoying, like really, so I made this!" he boasted happily " I have to keep it close, though, but it allows me to be able to turn into a seal when I hit salt water, also it minimises all that body fat."

They just stared at him in less than ten minutes their world had just expanded and gotten a whole lot weirder.

"Damn."

 **OoOoOoO**

 **Wow Wow Wow, a double update!**

 **Troy is just a wee little, (HOT,BUFF, CUTE) nature spirit. So he doesn't really have any powers, he's like the water downed Percy or the slightly improved Annabeth. ( _So Immortality is worthless?_ ) **

**Funny thing is I had that explanation written out for another story, and I thought "Well fuck I have so many stories this ain't gonna fly!" But that is my head cannon, my ability to have Rin (In Gods x Demons) say he is the more powerful religion. (Shameless Self Advertisement: I got the first chappie updated for Gods x Demons, so much better I do say myself!)**

 **'Cause Uncle Rick did say that the gods are fueled by human belief and follow around advancement, so if there just fueled by human belief who made them? Why GOD of course! :)**

 **I feel like that got way too deep so fast, oh well had to be done, because one dude said he didn't like seeing people get overpowered for no apparent reason, I have to agree, so Percy is going to be 'blessed' by a lot of gods, and learn some new fighting styles, so time skip is gonna be soon.**

 **Now for Responses to Reviews!**

From: Scoldinggiraffe  
This is very interesting and definitely more original and much better than the other stories I've seen. I hope you continue, because this is a really good story. I also hope you don't abandon it because of lack of support, as I've seen countless stories abandoned because of it. Anyways, keep being awesome like you are. Ciao!

 **Why Thank You! I do not plan to drop this, and I do have a weird mind so I purposely made it so if I get bored with one thing I can drop it and add a new element easily. Once again thanks! -Throws Hazel's candy stash- Have some candy! (Love your user btw!)**

Guest:

:I don't really like stories where Percy gets unreasonably strong powers , but you'll probably make it work as I've seen some people do before.

 **Well thanks! Glad to see that I can pull off something well ad I hope I live up to your standards! -Looks at empty candy bowl- Uh -sneaks over to Scoldinggiraffe and steals some candy- Here enjoy some candy too!**

 _ **Reyna: Please Review and Follow, Hey Jay why does Hazel have so many hidden stashes?**_

 **Jay: Well I was reading Raina Telgemeier's adaptation to The Babysitters Club ( Claudia and Mean Janine) Claudia always has so much candy and never gets fat! I wanted to add that in for Hazel.**

 _ **Reyna: What a well thought out responese.**_

 **Jay: Thank You!**


	11. Chapter XI

The woman was leaning against the wall in the shadows, no one noticed her, per usual. However, she had her eyes on an interesting couple. She often did this sitting by, watching pedestrians to see whom she could trick. This certain couple seemed rather interesting,the girl kept on trying to reach for the boy's hand pleading with him, her eyes filling with tears.

He pulled away from her, he said something that was obviously cutting and mean, the girl stopped and stared, completely shocked. He waited for a second before snorting and walked away hands in his pockets, back slouched, never looking back.

"Perfect," the girl in the shadows whispered, licking her lips as she sauntered forward. She sat on the bench that the girl was resting on. Tucking her legs underneath her in a very Oriental fashion she pulled out her book and read a few pages, licking her finger and turning pages , watching the girl out of the corner of her eye.

"Boys are assholes," she observed dryly. She snapped the book shut and turned toward the girl. She looked up with shock and immediately used her scarf to rub furiously at her eyes. "Y-You saw that?" she stammered, her aura a mixture or embarrassment and hot fiery anger. This she could work with, two conflicting emotions, self-hatred and the wanting of revenge

"Sadly, men these days, no tact. He had no right to treat such a beautiful young lady with so many possibilities like that." she sniffed delicately, focusing on the girl's face waiting to see whether she really was the perfect subject.

The girl's face became a mixture of pride and affronted anger. "Your right, he should be begging me to stay with him!" she snapped, her eyes narrowed as she watched the foot traffic.

"So true, and I can help you, darling my name is Ezra and I know exactly how to help you with your problem." Ezra smiled gently, her family was going to eat well tonight.

OoOoOoO

Time Skip: Two Years

"You can go back."

Percy looked up and rose an eyebrow questioningly "What?"

"Still deaf as ever, I said you can go back to that dismal camp." Hades sneered, he rolled his eyes and leaned back into his throne.

"Who sais I want to go back?" Percy asked turning back to the chess set, he picked up a pawn and set it on another tile.

Hades smirked "That's the thing I've wondered about, I understand now why you don't want to go back, you have friends. But back when I first said no you never complained, I want to know why."

Percy paused, thinking "That camp raised Annabeth, she betrayed me, I don't want to see her again, I don't ever want to go back." he explained, smiling as Hades placed another piece down.

"What of your mother, that satyr that you were friends with?"

Percy paused again, his face was a smooth mask, he hated showing his feelings. Yet. . . what did his mother think, did she think him dead? Gone, never to be seen again?

Hades reading the conflicting emotions on Percy's face frowned, no matter how much he had told himself he hadn't, he had grown to enjoy Percy's presence. He no longer acted like that foolish boy who ran around randomly solving problems without retained some traits, though, one of those was his love for his mother and his overall sense of loyalty. The one he enjoyed most was his sense of humor, it ranged from sarcastic remarks to annoying little quips.

"True, I wonder what father told her." Percy mused before setting up a trap for the god of the dead to fall into.

"Percy. I know I told you to act formal but I need to know exactly how you feel right now." Hades sighed, his eyes searching Percy's frame.

Percy opened his mouth then closed it, he did this a few more times before closing his eyes and sighing.

"I hated Annabeth, I hated how selfish she acted, tossing me aside for something better." he started, his words halting, wary.

"And now?" Hades asked.

" I'm resigned, it I stay away I'm no better than her. If I go. . . I'll be forced to take part of that prophecy you told me about, being a pawn," Percy explained holding up a pawn for further empathize.

"You should go."

"Will you miss me?" Percy asked looking up into his Uncle's eyes.

Hades opened his mouth ready to make a biting remark before realizing this might be the last time he saw Percy in a long time "Even though you have a horrible sense of fun, even if your clothing choices are deplorable," Hades started sneering slightly at Percy's shirt which read 'Can I Slytherin?' "I will miss you, you have greatly matured over the past few years. Your fighting skills match those of Achilles, you can both charm and cut someone with one word. Yes, I will miss you , little sailor."

Percy blinked at the affectionate nickname, Hades was never kind, opting to stay quiet rather than compliment someone. Percy rose up and hugged Hades, not letting go even when he stiffened slightly. "It's all thanks to you, Uncle, thank you for being there for me even when . . . "

Hades nodded and pushed him away " Take Nico and Troy with you, you'll need them. Leave Hazel, she deserves a normal life, one without conflict."

Percy nodded walking away, his sword thumping against his leg. Before he left though he turned, flicking his finger he used a bit of water vapor to push a knight into place. "Check Mate Uncle." he deadpanned, before hurrying away eager to avoid the outburst that was sure to come.

He chuckled lightly as heard his Uncle shout behind him "You little brat!"

OoOoOoO

" Annabeth."

"Yes, Reyna?" Annabeth questioned turning to her fellow witch eyebrows raised. Reyna looked confused and angry "We shouldn't be doing this, sneaking away in the middle of the night like criminals." she snapped.

"How else will we escape, going to Circe and asking her?" Annabeth countered snorting lightly before turning back to her pack. Reyna clenched her teeth and let out a groan, she touched Annabeth's shoulder lightly, brushing her skin.

Annabeth shuddered lightly before pulling up her strap and spinning around to glare at Reyna.

"What do you want to do?" she asked crossing her arms and staring into Reyna's eyes.

"Circe is understanding, she will understand your wanting to see the world, she will understand my wish to join you," Reyna assured firmly. Annabeth slumped and rubbed her brow, she was tired so tired. It was everything she ever wanted, a family, a home, a . . . possible crush. She blushed fiercely before looking up at the said crush's eyes.

"Are your sure?" she asked desperately, searching for an inkling of a lie. All she saw was fierce determination and loyalty, a trait she lacked.

"You should be sure, where is your trust in our mistress?" Reyna murmured keeping eye contact with Annabeth, silently urging her to do what was right. Annabeth sighed again, she was so used to people abandoning her, her father her mother, Luke. She desperately didn't want to leave another relationship broken.

"Fine." she sighed, ignoring the glimmer of happiness in Reyna's eyes "We'll ask Circe."

OoOoOoO

"I'm done."

 _You can never be done, you pledged yourself to me!_

"I'm done! I will not be your pawn anymore!"

 _Do you want to go back slithering to those worthless gods?_

"No, they are wrong however you are too. I thought you wanted to do what was right, you just want to raze the world, you want to burn this planet down!"

 _It deserves to be broken, imagine the world where-_

"No! I'm done, I never want to hear your voice ever again! I hurt Annie's trust because of you!"

 _YOU OWE EVERYTHING TO ME!_

"Exactly, and I don't like what I have, who I am."

 _You-_

" Forget it Kronos, find some other pawn, I'm done."

OoOoOoO

 **What?! Whoah what happened here? I was just . . . err. Reyna and Annabeth? How? Sorry guys I'm a bit shocked where this came from? Mentions of torture, slavery, sex. I have no idea.**

 **But hey Percy is so much more mature thanks to Uncle Hades who was largely influenced by some Snape characteristics. Anyway please review and follow, I'm so done and drained. I need some cupcakes, I'll do answers to reviews in the next chapter.**

 **Jay**


	12. Chapter XII

"My gods." Luke hissed running his hands through hi hair shaking out the dust that fell out of it.

He looked down at the wet limber and sighed, damn the rain, damn fire. He kicked the wood aside and sat down.

He was so fucking tired, tired. Annie was gone, Thalia was dead, everyone he knew and could have been friends with were hating him.

Sure he left Kronus. Yip, yip, hooray. However not a single sign from the gods, nor anybody trying to help him.

"This is why I joined Kronus just saying! Can you send me something, anything? Or should I go crawling back to that titan?" he screamed at the sky, clenching his fists, feeling mud crack and fall off his hands in chunks.

His only answer was a crack of lightning and the roll of thunder, the rain increased, soaking Luke even more.

"Wow," he commented sitting back down. "Can you at least kill me then? I mean what use do I have any more? Or are you filming me and laughing at my expense?" He stood up and started pacing, trying to come up with an idea. Mud squelched under his boots, and he started to shiver. Rain creating trails of blood down his face, he winced and pressed a hand to his head, it came away sticky with watered down blood.

"Must be from when I fell and cut my head on that rock." he muttered wiping his hand on his pants with quick movements.

He continued pacing, not because he was thinking but because he knew he needed to keep warm, the movement would work for now.

"My gods," he whimpered softly biting his lip. With a sigh he got down onto his knees, ignoring his body as it protested against the painful movement.

He looked up at the sky for a second admiring the gray expanse, it reminded him of Annie's eyes when she was mad, all thunder as she stomped around complaining like a bull.

"Okay," he huffed, and bent over and clasped his hands.

"All praise to Rhea, bright queen of the heavens,

great and mighty among the immortal gods.

Mother of many, savior of your children," he started mumbling the prayer in ancient Greek.

"O Rhea who wears the high-towered crown,

whose rites ring out with a joyful sound,

who is honored by dancers, by seekers

of solace and delight, O gentle goddess

who eases our sorrows, our troubles, our pains,

O lady of the lions enthroned in glory,

worshiped in the temple and in wood, I call to you.

I honor you, good and gracious Rhea,

I offer you my praise and seek your blessing." he finished, wiping his hands and wringing his shirt out. He then used the slightly less damp shirt to wipe the tears off his face.

"Also, please protect my mother, and if you can help your child die," he added on standing up, practically screaming as his bruised leg popped back into place. He ran through different prayer onto his mind. He didn't need to pray for fertility, straight shooting, or inspiration.

He kept on searching until he found one that was semi-fitting. He licked his lips and again bent down to pray.

"To swift-footed Artemis and far-shooting Apollo,

dear children of Leto and thundering Zeus,

I pray to you, O gods, watch over my friends

as they travel through the world, keep them safe from harm,

guard them against evil, protect them from all ill,

grant them the strength to overcome all obstacles,

grant them the resilience to recover from the loss,

grant them the wisdom to find their way through the dark,

grant them true friends to join them on their journey.

Show them the joy in life, the pleasures of today

and the promise of tomorrow. Give them the gift

of a mind turned ever toward happiness and hope.

Be with them, O gods, in good times and bad;

favor them with insight and good humor, with the courage

to choose freely and the wisdom to choose well.

I pray to you, bless them with your many gifts."

He sighed and just laid down closing his eyes, feeling the rain mix in with his tears soaking his body, soaking his bones. Until all he felt was cold, a cold that coiled in his gut and made his teeth chatter. He jerked however when he heard:

"Luke?"


End file.
